


Lies & Mischief

by Shadow_Wolfe99



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Creature Blaise Zabini, Creature Inheritance, Dark Albus Dumbledore, Gen, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Hermione Granger Bashing, Kitsune Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood is a Good Friend, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley Bashing, Multi, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, POV Third Person, Ron Weasley Bashing, Veela Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29570631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Wolfe99/pseuds/Shadow_Wolfe99
Summary: Inheritance is terrifying when it's normal things like multiple lordships and a whole bunch of money, but when you also recieve the ability to turn into a fox, it's even worse. Add in deceit from the ones you're supposed to trust, and things get dangerous.Or, the one where HP is lied to about so many things and is mates with "the enemy"
Relationships: Angelina Johnson/George Weasley, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter/Blaise Zabini, Fred Weasley/Original Male Character(s), George Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Harry Potter/Blaise Zabini, Lee Jordan/Fred Weasley, Luna Lovegood & Harry Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 11
Kudos: 163
Collections: Harry Potter Centric Fanfiction





	1. Creature Index

**Author's Note:**

> I am mostly making this because I can't get my head away from a dark dumbledore fic. Remember, the world isn't split into good people and deatheaters and the whole world is shades of gray.

# Creature Index

### Apologies for this not being an actual chapter, I hate it when these things come up while I'm reading, but I feel the need to include an index of the characters chosen. This may be deleted later on

Harry Potter- Kitsune (Celestial)

Fred & George Weasley- Kitsune (Fire)

Draco Malfoy- Veela

Luna Lovegood- (Pure) Water Elf

Blaise Zabini- Vampire

Sirius Black- Grim

Remus Lupin- Werewolf

Lee Jordan- Coyote

Angelina Johnson- Nymph

Jacob Svine (Ravenclaw OC) - Forest Elf

Livia Peterson (Hufflepuff OC)- Dragon


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I shall apologize in advance if my upload schedule is random. Please stick around though :)

# Chapter 1

He hadn't felt right since his birthday. He hurt everywhere and his magic was malfunctioning as though it was fading away. He hadn't heard of anyone becoming a squib but it wouldn't have surprised him if it could happen. His first week of school was exhausting. Harry could barely concentrate and both Hermione and Ron were somehow insufferable. He couldn't believe how nightmarish she was or how brutish he was. 

He was wandering around the Black Lake when his arms were grabbed and he was backed into a tree. Fred and George smirked at him with mischief in their eyes.

"Well, Harrykins, I don't suppose you experienced any changes over the summer did you?" Fred asked.

"Perhaps developing new appendages?" George continued.

"Like this, maybe?" Furry ears grew atop Fred's head.

"Or possibly this?" Two tails grew from George's back, swishing through the air like a snake's tongue.

Harry stared at them both with wide eyes. Had he gone mental? When he didn't respond, Fred frowned and glanced at his twin. The sparkle died in their eyes and both of them grew more serious than they'd ever been.

"You did go to Gringott's before your birthday, didn't you Harry?" George asked.

He shook his head. "I haven't been inside Gringotts since first year. Why?"

Fred's frown deepened. "Have you had an inheritance test done?"

"A what?"

"Harry, do you have any idea what a creature inheritance is?" George asked, his voice stony. 

"I think the two of you have gone mad. What kind of magic is that? It's a brilliant illusion but why are you pranking me?"

One of George's tails flicked towards him, brushing against his skin. The fur burned as though made of pure fire. Harry jerked his arm out of reach and felt panic begin to set in. Either the illusion was sensory or he really had lost the plot. The twins looked at each other, communicating silently through whatever method they did. Harry tried to keep calm. It wasn't as though he'd expected anything less. Every year at Hogwarts brought it's own set of nightmares. The twins grabbed his arms again and began dragging him towards the castle.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"To see McGonagall," Fred replied.

"Why?"

"You need to go to Gringott's post haste," George replied.

"Why?"

"You smell like a fox, Harry. There's something going on with you and only the Goblins can find out," Fred continued.

* * *

McGonagall looked up from her desk, clearly disappointed with whatever she was grading, and raised an eyebrow.

"What can I do for you boys?" she asked.

The twins pushed Harry slightly ahead of them and closed the door.

"Professor, Harry here needs to get to Gringott's immediately," George said.

"Whyever for?" McGonagall replied.

"He smells like a fox and has never had an inheritance test done. Didn't even know what a creature inheritance was," Fred replied.

McGonagall looked most unimpressed as she glanced between the three of them. Harry could feel his heart racing in his chest. They were all acting as though everything was perfectly normal, even though what they were saying was utter nonsense.

"How do you know he smells like a fox?" she asked.

In response the twins released their tails and sprouted ears. McGonagall sighed before heading towards the fireplace. She reached into a disillusioned hole and removed some floo powder. Once the green flames appeared, she stuck her head in them and spoke to what sounded like a Goblin. Harry glanced at the twins. Both of them had schooled their expressions into something close to calm but with fury in their eyes. He couldn't understand what their problem was. Surely it was a good thing that he wasn't a freak who could grow animal features. When McGonagall emerged from the flames, she turned towards Harry and gave him a sad smile.

"Meet me here after dinner," she said gently. "I've arranged for an after hours meeting with them to protect your privacy, Mr Potter." She looked up at the twins. "The two of you shall accompany him. I can only imagine the shock that shall occur."

* * *

Harry, the twins and McGonagall headed out via the floo network in her classroom and arrived in the Gringott's lobby. Griphook approached them with what was clearly distain on his face.

"Mr Potter, did you fail to respond to all correspondance for a reason?"

He frowned. "I haven't recieved any correspondance from you, sir. I've never recieved any kind of letter from here."

The Goblin frowned before marching away. Harry glanced at his head of house. Her eyebrows were furrowed. A glance at the twins suggested they were still enraged by the situation. He closed his eyes. Something was going very wrong. At least the last couple of years the madness had happened towards the end of the year. When footsteps approached he opened his eyes again. Griphook had returned with another Goblin, one that looked far older and definitely crankier.

"Mr Potter, come with me," the older Goblin snapped. "You shall have a full inheritance and audit done on all associated accounts. This way."

The four of them followed the two Goblins, his hands started to sweat and shake. Why was everyone so upset? A hand settled on each shoulder.

"Whatever happens, Harrykins, we're always on your side," George whispered.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I mean, someone has been interferring with your post. We believe they've messed with your inheritance too. If we're right, I'm so sorry."

They entered a room with a single desk and four chairs. The cranky Goblin informed Harry that he needed to place seven drops of blood on the parchment. After glancing at the twins and recieving an approving nod, he used the provided blade to slice his finger. After the necessary drops were given, McGonagall waved her hand, healing his wound. Once words began to appear, the cranky Goblin began to read.

> **Name:** Harry James Potter-Black
> 
> **Parents:** James Fleamont Potter (sire), Lily Jane Potter {nee Evans} (dame), Sirius Black (blood adoption)
> 
> **Godparents:** Sirius Black, Alice Longbottom, 
> 
> **Magical Guardian:** Remus Lupin
> 
> **Next Available Kin (in the event of prior candidates):** Narcissa Malfoy {nee Black}, Severus Snape
> 
> **Definitive unsuitable guardians:** Albus Dumbledore, Petunia Dursley {nee Evans}, Vernon Dursley, Peter Pettigrew
> 
> **Creature Inheritance:** Celestial Kitsune
> 
> **Mate (s) :** Draco Malfoy (Veela), Blaise Zabini (Vampire)
> 
> ** Magical Interferances (Potions, Spells, etc.) **
> 
> **Blocks:**
> 
> Creature inheritance (95%)
> 
> Animagus (100%)
> 
> Parselmouth (100% broken)
> 
> Magic Core (85%)
> 
> Occlumency (70%)
> 
> **Potions:**
> 
> Loyalty to Albus Dumbledore (Administered 3 times since 1991)
> 
> Loyalty to Molly, Ginerva and Ronald Weasley (Administered 3 times since 1991)
> 
> Loyalty to Hermione Granger (Administered 3 times since 1991)
> 
> Love Potion to Ginerva Weasley (Administered 2 times since 1992)
> 
> **Compulsions:**
> 
> Reckless behaviour increase(60%)
> 
> Distrust towards Severus Snape (98%)
> 
> Hatred towards Malfoy Family (100%)
> 
> Disinterest Blaise Zabini (100%)
> 
> Hatred towards Slytherin House (95%)
> 
> Loyalty towards Gryffindor House (100%)

Harry felt his knees give way and someone lowered him into a chair. A harsh buzzing went off in his ears. He was the son of a killer. He was a kitsune. His loyalty towards his "friends" wasn't real. His loyalty to Gryffindor was forced. He hated the Malfoys because of a compulsion, whatever that was. He swayed where he sat and the twins appeared in front of him, crouched so that they were at his level. Their mouths were moving but he couldn't hear them. His life was a lie. He wasn't who he thought he was. He was never supposed to have gone to the Dursley's. A potion was given to him by Fred and he took it, knowing that they weren't the evil ones. Within less than a minute, his panic subsided and the buzzing disappeared.

"Are you alright now, Harry?" George asked.

"You heard what the Goblin said. My life is a lie," he replied, "Of course I'm not alright."

"Mr Potter, would you consent to a cleansing of all magical maladies?" the cranky Goblin asked.

He lifted his head to see the Goblin looking furious. He nodded slowly. He had no idea what a cleansing involved but it couldn't be worse than anything else. The twins assisted him as they left the little room and entered a dimly lit cavern. He was laid down on a bed in the middle and informed that it would hurt a fair bit. He shrugged. Vernon had given him a very high pain tolerance. Chanting began and pain tore through him. At first he could tolerate it but it quickly overwhelmed him and he passed out. 

When he woke up, he was curled in a ball. Everything looked far bigger than it had been before he passed out. He lifted his head only to see that he was not in a human body. He shrieked in panic only for it to come out as a high pitched yelp. The twins, their tails and ears exposed, rushed towards him and crouched by his side.

"Harry, it's okay," George said.

"You're going to be fine, Harry," Fred amended.

"The Goblins are calling for a reading of the wills. McGonagall is informing us that we're to stay here until morning with you. The Goblins are offering to do it for free given how they allowed a manipulation of the vaults to occur," George continued. "Whatever our mother did, we do not condone and we hate her and our siblings for it. I strongly apologize, Harry. It really isn't fair."

He yipped in agreement. He jumped at Fred and the half formed fox caught him easily. They carried him out of the room and back towards the little room his life had been warped in. The cranky Goblin looked appalled.

"Mr Potter, we here at Gringotts apologize profusely for the manipulations we allowed to occur. We've reviewed the audits of your associated vaults and shall read them to you, along with the relevant others, tomorrow morning. In the meantime, we have provided you with a cot that you and your protectors may share. Once again, we are deeply apologetic."

The Goblin left the room and the twins carried him over to a double sized cot. They laid down and he curled up in the middle. He'd been lied to by so many people. He'd been betrayed by his only friends. He began to vibrate with anger and Fred calmly stroked his back while George whispered soothing nonsense. Despite having only just woken up, he soon fell fast asleep.

* * *

When Harry woke, he was still in fox form. The twins were still out of it but he gracefully bounded off the cot and onto the floor. He had no idea what the time was but he wasn't particularly bothered either. He trotted over to the desk and jumped onto it, his legs far more powerful than they would have appeared. The parchment was still lying on the table. The one that had been read out he nudged to one side. He looked at the other and scowled. The first part was a medical history that he had no interest in reliving, but the second was the audit of his accounts.

> **Available Lordship Titles:**
> 
> Potter (Unclaimed)
> 
> Peverall (Unclaimed)
> 
> Gryffindor (Unclaimed)
> 
> Slytherin (Unclaimed)
> 
> **Available Heir Titles:**
> 
> Black (Unclaimed)
> 
> **Potter Trust Vault:**
> 
> Untouched since first access in 1991
> 
> **Potter Family Vault:**
> 
> 1000 galleons transferred yearly Albus Dumbledore Private Vault since 1981
> 
> 500 galleons transferred yearly to Molly Weasley Private Vault since 1991
> 
> 40 galleons transferred yearly to Ronald and Ginerva Weasley Trust Vaults since 1991
> 
> 40 galleons transferred yearly to Hermione Granger Vault since 1991
> 
> 800 galleons converted and transferred to Petunia Dursley since 1981
> 
> **Peverall Family Vault:**
> 
> All gold accounted for
> 
> Invisibilty cloak (stolen)
> 
> Elder wand (stolen)
> 
> **Gryffindor Vault:**
> 
> All gold accounted for
> 
> Sword of Gryffindor (stolen)
> 
> **Slytherin Vault:**
> 
> All gold and treasures accounted for
> 
> **Black Family Vault:**
> 
> Untouched since 1981
> 
> **Black Heir Trust Vault:**
> 
> Untouched

A whine escaped his throat. He'd been stolen from, lied to, betrayed, abandoned, abused. The table began to rock beneath him and he heard the twins startle awake. He couldn't take anymore. He couldn't deal with it anymore. He was lifted from the table and carefully wrapped in Fred's arms while George stroked his back in long, slow moves. It allowed him to calm slightly and the shaking stopped.

"Easy, Harry," George said, "Your core was unblocked. Any accidental magic could be lethal and could bring the bank down. I can only imagine how pissed off you are but I'd really rather not get killed by the ceiling collapsing."

Harry nodded and the two of them sat down. He would have to rely on them. They hadn't been loyal to him because of a potion or vice versa. He'd have to trust his fellow kitsune brethren to protect him until he could control his magic and return to a human form. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad this story is catching so much interest :D

# Chapter 2

The cranky goblin arrived and Harry stared at him then flinched when a red haired man followed behind. Fred tightened his grip and George stepped in front of them, shielding them.

"Bill," George said, a burning rage beneath the calm, "What are you doing here?"

"Was depositing something," Bill, presumably, replied. "BoneCrusher informed me you were here. What's going on?"

"What's going on is that someone has been fucking around with the bloody saviour!"

Harry flinched at the nickname along with the rage that filled the room. George's tails emerged and appeared to set alight, flames dancing around them as they flicked furiously. Fred sighed, carefully removing one arm from beneath Harry and touched his twin's shoulder. 

"Gred, you're freaking Harry out."

The fire dampened itself and Fred turned to face them. Harry looked up at the other twin before looking over at the parchment. He had no idea who Bill was but, from the brief glimpse at him, he looked related to the twins. If he had nothing to do with the theft, he should be equally outraged. George raised an eyebrow.

"You sure?"

Harry snorted. He wasn't sure about anything anymore. George nodded and picked up the creature inheritance test before turning towards Bill. He held out the parchment before stepping to the side, allowing Harry to watch the reactions. Bill at first was confused, then concerned then outraged. Wings sprung from his back and Harry leapt from Fred's arms, running into the farthest corner he could. He'd only just managed to grasp ears and tails (or in his case full animal transformation) but wings was another thing entirely. Especially when said wings were huge, black and scaled. He could feel himself hyperventilating but couldn't stop it. 

"Really Bill!" Fred snapped. "You couldn't keep it together even after reading that?!"

"Since when did you get an inheritance anyway?" George demanded. 

Bill looked up. His eyes were shining a violent silver, no pupil in sight. The shaking almost knocked him out. This was insane. People could be witches or wizards, that was fine by him. People sprouting furry appendages, he had no choice but to tolerate given his current predicament, but wings! It was inconceivable. He shook his head, his eyes closing. It all had to be some messed up dream. It couldn't be real. He'd clearly hit his head somewhere or perhaps the Dursley's had beat him so much he'd fallen into a coma. None of this was really happening. 

"Harry, remember what we said?" Fred asked.

"You could get us killed-" George continued.

"Or yourself."

"I can't see the Goblins being all that impressed by you destroying the bank."

"Harry, please, open your eyes!"

"Harry..."

The last voice was someone else's. It was definitely familiar but he couldn't place it. Suddenly, the air was filled by a calming scent of cedar wood and green apples. His breathing slowed and he stopped shaking. He refused to open his eyes. If he kept them closed, all of it would be a dream.

"Would someone like to explain what is happening?" the familiar voice asked. "I get summoned for the reading of the Potter's wills to find the bank on the brink of collapsing. I presume that is Potter, somehow in full creature form. What did you do Weasels?"

His eyes snapped open. Malfoy. The blond was stood just inside the room behind Bill. His arms were crossed and he looked highly unimpressed. A strange pull ignited in his chest, pulling him towards his rival. No that wasn't right. He'd only become rivals because of the compulsions he was under. He had no idea whether he liked Malfoy or not. Fred and George stood in the middle of the room, not moving and not speaking. Slowly, Harry crept out of the corner and moving towards the blond, who's eyes immediately fell onto him. Trying to keep his distance from Bill, while also grabbing the parchment that hung limply from his hand, he stood before Malfoy. He figured that nothing worse could happen. Hopefully Malfoy wouldn't lord it over him that he was tortured and tormented.

"What is that?" Malfoy asked.

"His full inheritance test and vault audits," Fred replied.

Malfoy looked down at him before slowly crouching down and taking the parchment. Harry backed off, moving towards the twins while giving Bill a wide berth. George picked him up and they waited for Malfoy to read. Despite the impressive pureblood mask he usually kept, once he was finished reading, there was violence in his eyes.

"Given that he is still trusting the two of you, I take it neither one of you knew about the theft or compulsions."

Fred snarled. "Of course we didn't know! As it happens, someone blocked our inheritances too."

"We just managed to break through it regardless!" George pitched in. 

Eyes turned to Bill who glared at the blond.

"I knew nothing and my inheritance was also blocked. I only discovered it when I began working here and they also did a full inheritance on me."

Harry wanted to go back in time. Preferably to the night before his parents were murdered. He'd tell them to leave Godric's Hollow. He'd tell them to run far away. Maybe even to the mainland. Clearly Britain wasn't safe. He felt the tears roll through the fur on his cheeks. He didn't want any of this. He hated it all.

_Harry, I forgive you for all the bitterness and rivalry between us. You weren't in your sound mind. I deeply apologize for the animosity I showed you. It wasn't okay._

Malfoy was in his head? He looked at the blond, the shaking starting again.

_Harry, it's a side of my inheritance. Please relax. No more harm will come to you. Not while I live and breathe._

The scent of cedar wood and green apples hit him again. He cocked his head. Was that coming from Malfoy? He once again felt the pull towards the blond. It didn't make sense. Two years of constant rivalry didn't go away overnight just because he'd been cleansed by the Goblins. He no longer hated the blond but he didn't particularly trust him either. 

"Why did they summon you?" George asked.

"I'm almost certain they summoned my entire family," Malfoy replied, still looking only at him. "As you're surely aware, my mother was supposed to be one of the guardians Harry was given to. Dumbl- the Headmaster apparently had other ideas."

Malfoy moved into the room, sitting on one of the several chairs that had been brought in at some point. Maybe they'd been there the whole time. It wasn't as though he had been paying attention. Fred and George took a similar incentive and returned to the bed that had been placed in the corner. Bill moved to stand on the far wall, clearly not intending on leaving anytime soon. Malfoy looked over at him.

"Why would he tell everyone you were treated like a prince?"

Harry growled. Of course he hadn't been treated like a prince! He'd been treated worse than a house elf. Starved and beaten. Repeatedly called a freak. Hated for existing and being a burden he never asked to be. Malfoy's eyes narrowed.

_They treated you like a house elf?_

_Worse. I was never a prince. I knew nothing of magic until Hagrid collected me. I was lied to and manipulated. What kind of prince would that be?_ Harry snarled inside his head. 

Malfoy recoiled as Harry remembered some of the worst times he could think of. A lot of it was pushed far away from where he could relive it. He didn't want to know. He also wasn't that impressed by Malfoy reading his mind but it wasn't as though he had other means of communicating. He had no idea how to return to normal.

_It'll take time. Kitsune form is only supposed to occur when remaining human becomes too painful or deadly. It's a last resort protection._

Harry hopped off the bed. He probably should have known all of the information he was only now being given. He sat down on the chair next to Malfoy and stared at the blond.

_What are you?_ he asked.

_Veela. From my mother's side._ Draco replied.

_Why are you being nice to me?_

_Did you not have your inheritance read to you? We're mates._

_How are we friends? We've spent the last two years fighting with each other._

_Not mates as in friends, Harry. Mates as in soulmates._

Harry yelped as though he'd been stung. That was what that had meant? The soothing scent washed over him again, ceasing his panic before it began. It was far stronger than before and confirmed his suspicion that it was coming from Draco. He shook his head. When had Malfoy changed to Draco? 

_Did it not come across as strange that the Weasley twins didn't start anything against me? They wouldn't risk inflicting your wrath._

_I didn't know that it meant that. Why would I have stepped in?_

_It would be instinct. With the current volitility of your magic, it would have been disasterous._

Harry growled quietly. His magic could have killed the twins because of some underlying impulse he didn't understand. 

"If you don't mind my asking, are the two of you somehow communicating?" Bill asked.

"You are?" Draco replied.

"Bill Weasley. Their oldest brother."

"Do you remain loyal to your siblings and mother?"

"Fuck no. It was my "mother" that placed the block on my inheritance."

Harry looked up at the man. He was still silently fuming but his wings had returned to wherever they'd come from. He glanced over at the twins who also looked confused.

"Are you implying that your mother is not your blood?" Draco asked.

"Exactly that. It's why I've refused to see them. Molly is a nightmare," Bill replied.

"Very well. Yes, Harry and I have been communicating. My inheritance allows for very powerful legillimancy while Harry is apparently rather capable himself."

Before either of them could continue, a large black dog, half encompassed by black mist prowled into the room. It observed the occupants, warily eyeing up Bill before heading into the far corner. It stood up and Harry yelped once more. He didn't object when Malfoy picked him up and the twins rushed across the room to stand protectively in front of him. Bill's wand lifted, aiming at Sirius Black.

"You work for the Goblins. You're well aware of their neutrality towards escaped convicts, not that there's been one before," Sirius said. "I was summoned for the severely belated reading of the wills of my best friends. Put your wand away before your arm gets tired."

"Why did you escape?" Bill demanded.

"To kill the traitor who actually murdered thirteen people and betrayed his friends. I'm innocent and was proved no trial for the crimes I was accused of."

"Why should I believe you?"

"If I had betrayed my friends to Voldemort, I'd have been initiated into his cult! See, no dark mark."

Harry frowned, at least internally. He didn't trust anyone particularly. However, Sirius Black was supposedly a second father by way of blood adoption. Surely he owed the man a chance. He escaped Draco's arms and pounced onto the table, making him closer to eyeline with the madman. 

_Prove it_ He said, staring directly into his godfather's eyes.

> _"Come off it, James!" Sirius snapped. "I'm not doing it."_
> 
> _"I don't know how long any of us will survive, Pads, and I'm not about to risk my child falling into the hands of someone who wants him dead!" A man, very similar to him in appearance, replied. "This way, the Wizengamot will have no grounds to deny you custody. You're the only one I have left outside my marriage that I trust. You are my brother in all but blood. I need you to do this, Sirius."_
> 
> _"Prongs, you can't be serious. I'm not adopting your son while you live and breathe."_
> 
> _"How long do you think that will last, huh? Would you rather wait until we're both dead and Albus has wormed his way into gaining control of Harry and my vaults? The only reason we're going under fidelius is because he has the strongest magic. Please, Padfoot. I've never asked for something this important in my life."_
> 
> _"Lily would never agree."_
> 
> _"I'm the very reason he's asking, Pads," a woman's voice said. Sirius turned towards her. "I'd ask Marlene to do the same but she's hardly around to do it. We're dropping like flies, Pads. I need to know that my son is safe. I need to know he's protected."_
> 
> _"Fine."_

Harry growled. _Actually prove that you were not the traitor. I already gathered that you blood adopted me!_

He vaguely heard Draco telling the others to keep out of it but wasn't listening. Sirius was staring at him with agony on his face. It was almost like he was pleading to not relive it. Harry growled again. It would be painful for them both, but he had to know. Sirius sighed, looking down briefly before meeting his gaze again.

> _Sirius was sat at a table with James and Lily. Both were looking exhausted. It had only been a week since the blood adoption._
> 
> _"I can't be the secret keeper," Sirius said bluntly. He cut off any protests by continuing, "It's obvious really. You would choose me over everyone else. I'll act like the decoy. They will come for me and not for you. Not for Harry."_
> 
> _James glared at him. "Who would you suggest we choose instead since you'd like to be the martyr?"_
> 
> _"Pettigrew. He's pathetic and his magic is subpar. You're both distant from him since the Order began. Nobody would suspect him."_
> 
> _Lily scowled at him. "How can we trust him? We barely see him anymore."_
> 
> _"You can't trust anyone Lils. At least this way, you have a second line of defense. Please do this. It's better for Harry."_
> 
> _"You're a fucking prick, Pads. You're basically asking us to put your head on a silver platter for Voldemort."_
> 
> _"You want Harry protected or not?!"_
> 
> _"Fine," Lily snapped. "You win arsehole. We'll use Pettigrew."_
> 
> _Sirius approached the house alongside his Pettigrew. The fourth marauder was twitchy and anxious. How had he ever been sorted into Gryffindor? Dumbledore frowned at their approach._
> 
> _"The whole point of this endevour, Mr Black, is to retain secrecy of their location," Dumbledore said._
> 
> _"I'm aware. The difference being, Peter is going to be secret keeper, not me. I'm just here as an escort," Sirius replied, glaring at the unspoken implication._
> 
> _James, Lily and Baby Harry appeared, walking towards them with grim determination on their faces. Baby Harry reached out towards his godfather. Sirius lifted him out of Lily's arms and hugged him tightly._
> 
> _"Can't stay long, Prongslet. I'm gonna be gone for a while. Your mama and dada are going to look after you and keep you safe," Sirius whispered. "Don't forget me while I get rid of the bad guys."_
> 
> _"Pa'foo, bye bye," Baby Harry cooed. "Lub Pa'foo."_
> 
> _"Love you too, Pup. Always."_
> 
> _He handed Baby Harry back to Lily before hugging the both of them tightly. James hugged him from behind, squashing Sirius between himself and his wife. They all reeked of despair. Once they let go, Sirius looked at James._
> 
> _"Be safe brother mine," he said._
> 
> _"Don't be yourself, Pads. It'll only get you killed," James replied, a half smirk on his lips._
> 
> _"Pish. I'm bloody invicible."_
> 
> _"Language, Padfoot!" Lily said, a glance in her direction showing a small smile._
> 
> _"Apologies. I'm utterly undefeatable. Is that better?"_
> 
> _He waved goodbye to his family as Peter and Dumbledore conversed in low voices._

Harry's legs gave out beneath him. Dumbledore knew. The old man knew that Sirius wasn't the secret keeper and still allowed him to be imprisoned. Allowed him to go to the Dursley's. He barely noticed the room start shaking again. When Draco picked him up and the soothing scent washed over him, he closed his eyes and tried to pretend that the old man was remotely decent. 

"Why weren't you given a trial?" Draco asked, his voice weak.

"They were utterly convinced due to me being born a Black, that I was evil and therefore deserved no right to justice," Sirius replied. 

"That's so fucking wrong."

"Agreed. Would anyone like to inform me as to why not only are there four minors here without supervision but why my godson is in kitsune form?"

"You weren't the only victim to the Headmaster's actions," Draco hissed.

The parchment that Draco still held was crushed between his hand and Harry's side. He opened his eyes and glanced at his godfather. The escaped convict looked deranged with the amount of anger coming off of him. 

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked, his voice colder than ice.

Draco looked down. _Can I show him the test results?_

_Is he going to destroy the bank if you do?_

_No idea. Feel like he should probably know anyway._

Harry huffed and looked back at his godfather. He hopped out of Draco's arms and sat on one of the chairs. Draco reluctantly moved forwards and offered the test results to him before sitting down. The twins took the seats on his other side. All eyes were on the convict. Black mist seemed to roll out of the man, blanketing him in it, distorting his image. Draco and Fred both put a hand on him, protectively. 

"Harry, who raised you?" Sirius asked through gritted teeth.

"I somehow think you already know, cousin," Draco replied.

"Fucking arseholes!"

"Do mind your language, Mr Black," a woman said, entering the room with a slightly cowed Neville. "There are children and a lady present."

"You'd likely have the same reaction, Augusta if you'd read what I have," Sirius snapped.

"It appears incarceration has done nothing for your manners."

"That would suggest I had any beforehand."

Neville moved away from the woman, which he assumed was Neville's grandmother, to sit on the other side of the twins.

"Where's Harry? McGonagall said he was here with you two overnight," Neville asked.

"Who do you think the fox is?" Fred replied.

Neville sat forward, staring at him then glancing at Draco and frowning. 

"I thought you two hated each other."

"It's complicated," Draco replied, still watching Sirius. 

Harry had no idea how long they'd been there but he was exhausted. He curled up where he sat and closed his eyes. The wills likely just said that everything went to him or Sirius. He didn't particularly care anymore. Within a few minutes, he was fast asleep.

**_"Of course I have to get petrified, Ron," Hermione said, "He's not involved enough yet. He'll start acting like the bloody hero if I'm involved."_ **

**_"It's madness, 'Mione. You really think that moron is even smart enough to figure it out," Ron replied._ **

**_"Oh please, Ronald. Even rats can follow breadcrumbs. I've practically hand fed it to the both of you."_ **

**_"Shh, he's waking up."_ **

He launched himself off the chair and sat beneath it, trying to control the tremors. What was that? Had that been a memory or just a nightmare based on current events? He wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer. Draco bent down, his head appearing with furrowed eyebrows.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

Harry snapped his jaws. Why would anyone who read his test results think he was alright? How could anyone with those results be alright? Draco reached a hand down and he went with it willingly. He jumped into Draco's lap and curled up. He didn't try to sleep again but he allowed his "mate" to soothe him. He had no idea why the blond had such a calming scent to him. He also wasn't in the mood to argue it. 


	4. Chapter 4

# Chapter 3

As soon as footsteps were heard in the hallway, Sirius reverted back to his creature form. Even as a dog, it was obvious that he was scowling. Voices soon accompanied the approaching people.

"It has been years since the deaths of Lily and James Potter. Why are we only now receiving summons for the reading of the wills?" Lucius Malfoy snapped.

Harry flinched. His memory of the elder Malfoy, percieved or not, was unpleasant at the least. He really didn't want to get stuck in a room with him. Draco stroked his fur, his scent wrapping him up as best it could. When the elder Malfoy's and the cranky Goblin- when had he left?- entered, the room fell into total silence. Draco stared intently at the wall ahead of them, blatantly avoiding looking upon his parents. They apparently were not impressed by the lack of respect.

"Draco, is that how one greets their elders?" Lucius asked, his voice barely containing his irritation.

"Apologies, father, but I'm currently not in a position to stand up," Draco replied. "Do you know who else needs to arrive?"

"Mr Lupin is unable to come away from his post so all necessary attendees have arrived, Mr Malfoy," the cranky Goblin supplied helpfully.

"Draco, why do you have a fox on your lap?" Mrs Malfoy replied.

Draco was spared having to reply because the Goblin insisted that they get started. He unrolled the parchment, which was presumably the wills, and the elder Malfoy's took their seats.

> **The last will and testement of Lily Jane Potter and James Fleamont Potter**
> 
> **Created while of sound mind and body, do hereby declare**
> 
> The lordship titles, rings, Wizengamot seats and vaults under the names, Potter, Peverall, Gryffindor and Slytherin go to Harry James Potter-Black.
> 
> The deeds of the Potter, Peverall and Gryffindor estates to go to Harry James Potter-Black
> 
> The deed to the Slytherin estate to go to Draco Lucius Malfoy
> 
> The deed to Vineway Cottage to go to Sirius Orion Black, in the event we predecease him. Alternatively, this deed also goes to Harry James Potter-Black
> 
> The deed to Appletree Villa goes to Blaise Zabini
> 
> The deed to Crimson Manor go to Frank and Alice Longbottom. Alternatively, this deed goes to Neville Longbottom
> 
> Tuscan Vineyards, Seven, Four and Two go to Narcissa Malfoy
> 
> Tuscan Vineyards Six and Three go to Lucius Malfoy
> 
> Tuscan Vineyards Five and One go to Sirius Orion Black, in the event we predecease him. Alternatively, these also go to Harry James Potter-Black
> 
> Tuscan Vineyards Eight, Nine and Ten, go to Blaise Zabini, Draco Lucius Malfoy and Harry James Potter-Black respectively.
> 
> 4000 Galleons to go to Neville Longbottom, Blaise Zabini, and Draco Lucius Malfoy each
> 
> 12000 Galleons to go to Remus Lupin
> 
> **Custody of Harry James Potter-Black, in the event we predecease him prior to his seventeenth birthday, is awarded to, in descending order, Sirius Orion Black, Alice Longbottom, Narcissa Malfoy or Severus Snape**
> 
> **We also reveal that, in the event we are murdered by Voldemort, our secret keeper was Peter Pettigrew and the one behind the fidelius charm, was Albus Dumbledore.**

Harry felt numb. The Goblin was saying something but he couldn't understand the words. He felt the vibrations when Draco offered a reply. Draco continued to stroke his fur, saying nothing and expecting nothing. 

_You're going to be okay, Harry_ Draco said

_How can you be so sure?_ He replied.

_Because you're you. You've survived worse than this. I believe you'll survive, even if you don't._

He huffed his disagreement and it took him far too long to realize that the Goblin had rounded the room and was stood directly in front of them, looking at him. He held out a rolled up piece of parchment that Draco took hold of.

"Mr Potter, I offer my belated condolances and, following the revelations of your vault audits, will be proceeding with a full investigation as to who is responsible," Cranky Goblin said, looking him in the eye. "I assure you that I will personally see to justice being achieved."

"I assume there are ways of reclaiming the stolen items and gold," Draco said, sounding both bored and deeply irritated.

"But of course, Mr Malfoy. We will ensure both artifacts and Galleons are returned to their rightful place."

The Goblin walked away and Harry felt dead. He was sure that this was some eternally lasting nightmare. Otherwise, he'd have to accept that his life had been screwed over and destroyed by a power obsessed nutjob as well as the headmaster of a school. 

"Draco," Mrs Malfoy said, "Why did the Goblin address the fox as Mr Potter?"

"I'd rather like to know why there are three Weasley's in the room given the vault audit we just heard," Lucius snapped.

Harry's head lifted before he was aware of it and the snarl ripped it's way from his throat before he could stop it. His gaze fixed on Mr Malfoy. He'd had only a few interactions with the man and all of them under the compulsions and potions, but he hated the man because of it. He glared at the elder Malfoy and, once again, the ground began to tremble.

_Harry, please don't hurt my father_ Draco pleaded

_Deserves it!_ Harry replied, his version of events regarding the elder Malfoy flooding his mind.

"Harry, that didn't happen," Draco whispered. "Not like that anyway. Please believe me."

The growling ceased and, a few moments later, so did the shaking. Harry shook his head as he hopped off Draco's lap and bolted to hide beneath the cot. He hated that he couldn't even trust his own mind to be accurate anymore. He hated that he had no idea what people were like in reality. He loathed not knowing what reality even was anymore. Sirius laid down where he was still hiding in the corner, and Harry bared his teeth. Just because his godfather/adopted father was innocent, did not make him guiltless in the predicament Harry was in. The man should have done more. Should have fixed it. 

"Draco darling," Mrs Malfoy said gently, "What could possibly have caused Mr Potter to turn into his full creature form?"

_Harry can I show her?_ Draco asked.

He huffed a sigh but confirmed the question mentally. It wasn't as if anything could get worse. He watched Draco stand up and collect the inheritance test from where it rested beside Sirius. His godfather paid no attention to the rest of the room. He just stayed laying on the floor watching him. 

"Who does that man think he is?" Lucius snapped.

"Draco, this is going to be rather difficult for the three of you," Mrs Malfoy said.

"I'm fully aware, Mother. Are you going to do something about the old coot?" Draco replied.

"Of course we are, Draco. That man and those Weasels are going to pay for the crimes they've committed," Lucius added.

Augusta informed them that she needed to leave and that the school aged people needed to return to school. He watched as Neville followed his grandmother out of the room. Fred and George crouched beside the cot and looked down at him.

"We best get going too," Fred said.

"Don't want old Dumbles to catch wind that you're not his puppet anymore," George added.

"Plus our former kin need pranking. We'll be waiting for you whenever you come back, Harry."

"We'll show you around the creature wing."

They both stood and left the room. In the brief silence that fell, Draco crossed the room and sat on the cot, his feet dangling off the side. Harry didn't know what to do. He refused to go back to Hogwarts as a fox. He couldn't turn back. He wanted nothing to do with his betrayers. 

"Who exactly is the creature sulking in the corner?" Lucius asked.

Sirius growled in response and it was very clear, despite the lack of reaction, that the two of them weren't friends.

"Cousin, perhaps you'd like to return to a form that you can easily communicate," Mrs Malfoy said.

Sirius growled again and made no effort to move. Irritated whispering began between the elder Malfoy's but Harry paid no attention to them. He didn't know what he was supposed to do now. His attention was quickly captured when another person entered the room and Sirius jerked into a sitting position.

"Sirius!" the newcomer snapped, clearly a man.

"Mr Lupin I highly reccomend you calm yourself," Mrs Malfoy said. "My cousin was not at fault. The allegations were false."

"The allegations weren't even checked, Mother," Draco replied. "Sirius was never given a trial."

"How do you know that for certain?" 

"He said so himself and I can guarantee that if you were to look into his head, it would be the truth."

"Stop being a coward and face me Padfoot!" the newcomer, Mr Lupin, hissed.

Harry crawled forwards, keeping hidden behind Draco's legs. It was the professor from the train but he looked furious. Harry spared a glance towards Sirius, who looked fully resigned, before looking back at the angry man. It didn't take a genius to see the pain behind his eyes. With a pathetic whine, that was far too quiet for most to hear, Sirius transformed.

"They even declared it in their will, Remus," Sirius whispered. "I never was the secret keeper. I've never been aligned with Voldemort. I never betrayed my best friends. For the love of Merlin, please stop looking at me like you'd rather kill me."

Harry growled. It was almost an instinct. Probably was. By blood adoption, Sirius was his father after all. Draco moved his foot to shield him but it didn't matter. Mr Lupin and Sirius were both staring at nobody but each other. The elder Malfoy's were glancing between the two, saying nothing and making no move to handle the situation. Harry could feel the rising tension and hated it. It was too much like Vernon whenever they were in public. He'd build up so much rage that the beating was so much worse once they were home. Draco hopped off the bed, much to his parents dismay and deliberately stepped into the direct line between the two. His back was to Sirius.

"Frankly, I don't know or care what happened between the two of you before today," Draco snapped. "However, the both of you are upsetting Harry who, as you are aware Sirius, doesn't need anymore of that. Cut it the fuck out both of you!"

The tension remained for a few more moments before Sirius crouched down and looked at Harry. Mr Lupin sat down and glared furiously at all the people in the room. Draco hopped back onto the cot.

"Sorry, Harry," Sirius said quietly.

"Where is Harry?" Mr Lupin asked.

"Under the bed," Draco replied. "What's your affiliation with Dumbledore, aside from teaching?"

"Why is that relevant?"

"Because I'd like to know if you can be trusted or if you were just another bystander to the bastard's crimes."

"What are you talking about?"

Harry growled. He anticipated the question that would follow, so before it could be asked, he streaked across the room, snatched the inheritance test out of Lucius's hand before depositing it beside Mr Lupin. He then launched into Draco's arms and glared at the Professor. Instead of reading like expected, Mr Lupin stared at Harry. Several emotions crossed his expression and he had to force himself not to fidget under the gaze. This only managed to go on for a few seconds before Draco snapped at him to read the inheritance test. Once he did, Mr Lupin looked both agonized and furious. 

"You've had more injuries than I have," Mr Lupin whispered, his voice barely a breath.

"You understand the pertinence of my question now?" Draco asked.

Mr Lupin looked up. "Most definitely. That bastard is now lucky there are potions for my condition and that I can't endanger the kids."

Sirius scoffed. Harry glanced at him confused but Sirius was still staring at Lupin. He looked over at the Malfoy's. Lucius looked appalled, though his face was mostly void of emotion, whereas Mrs Malfoy was looking at him with guilt and sadness in her eyes. It made Harry cringe. He didn't know this woman yet she was one half-step away from pitying him. Draco stroked his head, avoiding his ears. 

"I think it's time to leave," Lucius said. 

Panic flooded Harry's system. Where else was he supposed to go? He couldn't go to Hogwarts like this and he certainly wasn't about to go to the Dursley's. He launched out of Draco's hold and sprinted out of the room. He was running blind and the Goblins didn't try to stop him. He managed to escape the bank and bolted along Diagon Alley. He didn't stop until he was hidden in a side alley. The sky darkened above them, moving so quickly it was obviously unnatural. Rain began to soak everyone as shoppers rushed for cover. Lightning began to strike, both within the black clouds above and crashing down into the cobblestones. He laid down in the dark, willing the lightning to kill him. A large black dog stalked into the side alley before turning into Sirius.

"Harry, I'm sorry I haven't been there," the escaped convict said. "I really am sorry that I never raised you after your parents... You should never have had to suffer the Dursley's. That man was despicable before he married Petunia but now. If killing him could undo your lifetime of pain, I'd do it."

Harry shook his head before burying his nose beneath his tails. Apologies meant nothing. They couldn't fix a damn thing. Lightning struck only a foot away from him, cracking the stone with the force of it.

"Prongslet, you know this storm is yours, don't you?" Sirius asked.

He looked up at that. Sirius was looking up at the sky, almost as if searching for something within the clouds. One of his tails flicked in irritation. Did everyone know more than him? The wind picked up, a wind tunnel forming in the alley. Sirius dropped to a crouch, looking back at him.

"You're far stronger, magically, than any of us ever anticipated, Harry. Your power seems endless and... you have no idea how I know any of this do you?" Harry shook his head again. "Every person's magic has an aura. Some people are more sensitive to it than others. Ever since my creature fully broke free, I've been able to see it. You are alight with gold, silver and purple. The storm is covered in it too. I'm guessing it's in relation to your mentality right now. Your emotions are wrecked, with good reason, but for this storm to settle, you'll have to as well."

Harry stood. His fur was stood on end and his tails flicked around angrilly. How was he supposed to calm down? He had nowhere to go and trusted nobody. His "friends" were fake and he'd been stolen from. Lightning began to strike all around him, hitting the stone within inches of his body. Sirius watched with wide eyes. The rain got heavier, turning into buckets of water being thrown at once. 

"Harry, look at me," Draco said, appearing at the end of the side alley.

He seemed unaffected by the weather. Even his hair remained dry. He walked forwards, ignoring Sirius's warnings about the lightning, which continued to strike, and stood in front of him. 

_Why did you run?_ he asked.

_Thought that was obvious._

_Clearly not. You scared Mother half to death. Especially when the storm started._

_You were all leaving. Going home or back to Hogwarts. I don't have either of those options. Not now. Not like this. I'm an orphan freak!_

_You're not a freak!_ Draco stated. _Why in Salazar's name would you think that?_

_Are you blind, deaf and dumb? I turned into a fucking fox, Draco! Whereupon does that suggest I'm normal? I'm not exactly your run of the mill wizard anymore. Who fucking knows when I'll turn back into a human. Maybe I never will. You told me enough times that everything with me is overdramatic. Getting permanently stuck as a fox certainly fits the fucking bill!_

Draco shook his head before crouching down just as the lightning strikes increased. Again, he seemed impervious to it. Sirius gave him another warning, which he also ignored, while shutting his eyes. When they opened, they glowed silver. Another second went by and large white feathery wings sprouted from his back. He was the visual depiction of an angel. 

"You are still the most stubborn person I've ever met," Draco said quietly. "I was never going to allow you back to Hogwarts in your current condition. You're at risk of destroying the school within hours even if you were human. Which by the way, you'll return to being when your mind has settled once again. It might take time, given that you've lost the people you thought were closest, but I promise you that I'll never let anyone or anything hurt you. When my father suggested we leave, he meant all of us. To return to the manor. Father is willing to harbour Sirius until they can organize getting him freed. As for Lupin, as your magical guardian, he gets to make the executive decision on whether you remain at Hogwarts or not, permanently. You're not alone, Harry. I promise you."

As he spoke, his words soft and soothing, the storm slowly let up until it was nothing more than light drizzle. Draco stepped forwards and picked him up, ignoring how soaked he was. One of his wings curled around, shielding him from sight as Draco stood and turned to face Sirius. He told the man to transform and follow him. They slowly headed back to the bank. Lucius, Mrs Malfoy and Lupin were all stood by the floo, waiting for them. Sirius took pleasure in standing too close to Lucius before shaking the rain out of his fur. Lupin looked away to hide his smirk. Without another word, Draco walked towards the floo and allowed his father to call out their location. Harry, hating floo travel, closed his eyes.


End file.
